Levi Rivaille as a Neko
by Kin-San
Summary: What would happen if Levi turned into a neko suddenly? How would everyone react.. Not sure. AOT/SNK(c)Hajime Isayama
1. Chapter 1

Levi opened his eyes and shifted slightly, he sat up in his bed which confused him looking around. "Bed.." He muttered closing his eyes again. All Levi remembered was that he was in an alley way then a large gust of white formed around him till he passed out.

He shook it off thinking it was a dream then dragged himself to the small bathroom seeing he was still in his Survey Corps outfit. His eyes trailed up to his head and his eyes widened slightly at the cat ears that were on top of his head. Levi rolled his eyes thinking it was a trick from Hanji and lifted his hands to the ears pulling at them.

Once he pulled he flinched and let out a small meow sound, he saw something long and black sway behind him in the mirror and looked back seeing a tail, "Tch.. W-What is this?! I'm part cat?!" He frowned crossing his arms. He could just hide the two ite-

"L-Lieutenant?" A voice was heard and Levi turned to look at Eren gritting his teeth, "What are you doing here, brat?!" He sounded slightly panicked, Eren couldn't help but laugh seeing the tail behind Levi sway angrily and his cat ears twitch.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Levi yelled, Eren chuckled wiping his eye from one of the tears, "S-Sorry Lieutenant! You look very cute!" He snickered, Levi crossed his arms again and pouted. Eren moved over to him and moved a hand up to his head putting his hand on it and scratching near one of the cat ears, Levi let out a little purr sound that rumbled in his chest nuzzling against Eren's hand.

Levi stopped nuzzling and pushed him away, "G-Go clean or something!" He hissed, Eren noticed his teeth and grabbed Levi's face opening his mouth who squirmed and tried to move his hand away. The taller male held his jaw down and a hand on his eyes and nose as he looked at the little fangs on the bottom and top rows of his teeth. "Levi you have fangs too!" Eren squeaked moving a finger inside of his mouth and poking at the fangs, Levi growled pushing him against the wall, "You listen here brat! You do not put your fingers inside of my mouth got it?!" He seethed, Eren looked at the flicking tail behind Levi and chuckled.

Levi pouted and pushed him out of the bathroom quickly shutting the door, he sat against the wall and pulled the tail up between his legs poking at it. "I can't believe this happened.." He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everything was settled Levi had hidden his ears under the hood and tail in his pants. He sighed as he walked out of the castle flinching feeling how hot it was, he panicked slightly and shook his head keeping calm. Erwin looked at Levi and went over to him putting a hand on his head seeing the pointy parts on the hood, "Levi.. What are those?" Erwin pulled the hood off and Levi hissed covering the cat ears, "Don't look!" Erwin moved his hands away and stopped himself from laughing as he pulled at one of the black ears, Levi flinched and let out an annoyed meow.

"E-Eh?! They're not coming off..?!" Erwin pulled at them more till Levi had enough and smacked his hand away glaring at the taller one, "Stop touching them!" He whined tail flicking in his pants which brushed against his leg making him shiver slightly at the ticklish feeling.

Erwin raised an eyebrow, "G-Go play with your eyebrows or something!" Levi hissed, Erwin shook his head and moved a hand to his ears again scratching behind one of it.

Levi calmed down a small blush forming on his cheeks, they sat down on the ground seeing that Levi couldn't stand up, Erwin noticed his tail popping out of his pants and chuckled lightly taking it out and seeing it sway in content. He moved his hand up to Levi's head more scratching it, he moved his second hand to the side caressing one of the ears.

The shorter male purred louder nuzzling against his hand letting out small meows his eyes closing, he felt content with the pets Erwin was giving him right now. "N-Nya~" Levi mewled, Erwin smiled seeing Levi so calm and sweet.

Levi grasped onto reality and opened his eyes punching Erwin away quickly, he backed up and glared at him, Erwin grunted slightly sitting up. "Tsk.. What was that for?" Levi got up and ran off to hide himself before everyone else saw him.

He sat behind a bush panting quietly from the run. A growing blush fell onto his cheeks thinking back at what just happened, "W-What the hell?!" He seethed at himself poking at his own ears and flinching, "Why do I react like that? It's so embarrassing!" Levi whined.

Levi moved to lay on his back and stare up at the trees his tail wrapping around his leg as he closed his eyes the heat on his face going away. "..How long does this last.." he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi didn't realize he had fallen asleep till he felt himself being carried; he opened his eyes slowly blinking at the blue sky and shifting his eyes towards Eren. Levi took a few moments to realize it was Eren till he flailed his arms and struggled in his grasp.

Eren tried to keep him up but he dropped Levi onto the ground who stood up dusting off his pants, he looked up at Eren hissing, "What were you doing?" Eren smiled a bit, "Just taking you back into your room, Lieutenant!" He said a bit too excitedly, Levi looked around and sighed. "..Okay." Levi walked towards the castle but Eren grabbed his tail making Levi flinch and let out a small meow. Eren grabbed his wrist quickly pulling Levi back petting his ears.

Levi purred lightly but kept control trying to take Eren's grip on his wrist away, _'N-Not again I'm not going to act like that in front of this kid!' _Levi thought but the taller male moved his hand over his head scratching the top of it, Levi nuzzled his hand a soft hue of pink on his cheeks, he glanced at Eren's hand that moved down to his cheek, Levi moved forward and bit his hand.

Eren yanked his hand back and glared at Levi, "What was that for?!" Levi crossed his arms composing himself, "Shut up! You do not touch me!" He clenched his hands and Hanji ran up behind Levi, "Leeeviiii!" She yelled hugging him from behind around his neck causing him to stumble forward and into Eren the three of them falling down.

Hanji looked at the ears Levi had and gasped pulling them making Levi flinch, Eren snickered and pet Levi's head, "Lieutenant turned into a cat!" Eren said to Hanji who smiled widely, maybe a bit crazily as well. "How interesting! We can run tests on this!" She smirked; Levi did his best to push Hanji off so he could sit up already, "No running tests!" Levi yelled his tail wrapping around his own leg when it found the limb for comfort and to tell himself he had to calm down.

"Oh please?! Sir, this would help cure it!" Hanji added wanting to run tests on this new creature, Levi frowned shaking his head, "No, it will be gone by tomorrow! I just need rest!" He argued his tail tightening around his leg. Hanji pouted and sat up on his back while Eren just kept casually petting Levi's head scratching it earning soft purrs. Eren sighed quietly in content as he rubbed behind one of his ears. Hanji observed this and saw Levi actually calm down, she got up and lifted the cape making Levi roll onto his side and sit up glaring up at her.

Hanji looked at the tail and knelt down poking it, "What happened here?" She asked calmly. Levi looked at his tail and untangled it, "Um.. It just happens when I'm stressed I guess.." Eren sat up and rolled his eyes, "No, it happens when you're angry." Levi looked at Eren raising an eyebrow, "How would you know?" Eren shrunk back a bit giving an anxious smile, "A prediction!" He said. Levi shook off looking at Hanji who moved her hand over to poke at the tail again making it twitch this time, "Hm.."


	4. Chapter 4

Hanji had taken Levi to his room after convincing Eren to leave them alone, Levi sat on the bed and Hanji looked at the cat ears that were twitching and moving when there was a quiet thud outside or in the halls, Hanji looked at his tail that hung loosely off the bed and Levi moved a leg over the other crossing arms seeming impatient and uncomfortable.

"Okay! Let's start with the tests!" She clasped her hands together which worried Levi. "You seem to be reacting to touches like a cat would." Levi blinked, "On how a person would touch them?" She nodded, "For example.." She moved her hand over to his head but then stopped seeing his eyes were following her hand, "May I?" Levi nodded once.

Hanji smiled a bit and placed a hand on his head moving her fingers in a scratching motion on his head, Levi purred quietly his eyes slightly closing in content, Hanji noticed his tail started to move as well on the bed. She moved her hand forward a bit more on his head scratching around one of the ears and looked at his face, Levi had a light blush on his cheeks his chest rumbling louder purrs and even a small meow came out. "Levi..?" She quietly said enjoying seeing her Lieutenant like this stopping herself from bursting out laughing.

Levi nuzzled her hand, "Huh..?" He said a bit dazed by the scratching; Hanji snickered and Levi heard it through his content state, he hissed and pushed her hand away, "D-Don't laugh at me it's not my fault!"

"I know! B-But hah.. Aaha! Its.. Ahahah!" She started to laugh, Levi grit his teeth standing up from the bed his tail flicking, "Quit laughing!" He snapped, she shook her head and took a big gasp before calming down and looking at Levi, "S-Sorry sir you just.. Look so cute and innocent!" Levi was shocked by this, he frowned and pointed at the door, "Get out."

She nodded and walked out closing the door behind her continuing to laugh down the hallway, Levi sat on the bed lying on his side, he curled up frowning and blushing slightly. He felt embarrassed and upset, maybe if he hid himself everything would be better.

"Stupid.. person.." He furrowed his eyebrows, "Whoever did this will die.." Levi whispered to himself clenching his hands tail wrapping around his leg as he closed his eyes.

Eren opened the door slowly looking at Levi, he sat down on the bed biting his bottom lip seeing he was asleep again. He moved a hand gently through Levi's hair making the black cat ears twitch and him shift on his other side. "Sorry Lieutenant.." Eren said quietly, "It was an accident I'll find a way to revert you back." His voice was quiet so Levi wouldn't wake; he got up shaking his head. If he hadn't listened to Jean about doing this Levi wouldn't be so angry about it.

He walked out of the room starting to think of Jean's whereabouts.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi seemed to have slept the whole day away, it was night when he woke up and he felt poking on his cheek. Levi let out a small growl sitting up about to smack the back of the head of whoever was poking his cheek but saw Petra.

Petra gave a nervous smile standing up from the bed, "S-Sorry Sir!" She bowed, Levi looked at her rubbing his eyes, she couldn't help but pet his head.

Levi looked up at her getting annoyed with all the pets he gained today, he moved her hand away. "What do you need?" He crossed his arms standing up, she backed up to the door, "I just.. Needed to check on you. People have been saying you were missing."

The elder shook his head and walked out shoving his tail in his pants and flattened his ears thinking it would blend with his hair, he found his 3D Maneuver Gear and put them on as he went outside to the wall and stood there to look further ahead. Erwin glanced at Levi and snickered before looking back out.

Levi held back his yells of anger and turned to the town looking down at Eren who was on a roof with Mikasa and Armin. He watched the boy till he moved to another roof where Jean was located and watched them intently.

As they talked Levi perked his ears up at distant rumbling and turned back around taking his eyes off the two speaking, he couldn't see anything as he moved forward to the edge of the wall remembering what the rumbling was but didn't see nothing.

"Hear something, Lieutenant?" A voice came, Levi looked where the voice came from seeing Petra, he blinked. "How did you get up here?" She pointed at Erwin who was walking away now; Levi sighed quietly and looked at Petra who smiled a bit. "But.. Yes, I did hear something.." He turned back to glare into the dark forest ahead.

Petra let out a little giggle, "I knew it, your ears perked up when you heard it." Levi could feel a hand on his butt and he flinched smacking Petra's hand away who jumped at the smack, "What are you doing?!" He blushed slightly ear twitching, Petra backed up slightly, "N-Nothing! Y-Your tail just disappeared s-so I was curious!" She said fiddling with her fingers. "It didn't disappear I have to hide it so it doesn't get caught on anything!"

Petra made a little pout face, "Well.. You could have told me!" Levi heard the rumble again making his tail twitch in annoyance; Petra went over to Levi and patted his back, "Don't worry so much, they're probably far away." Levi nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Levi was still awake, he decided to find the brat Eren. He walked through the silent halls and going to the door that Eren's room was in, he opened the door and looked at Eren who was still sleeping.

He went over to the male and hit the top of his head, Eren flinched sitting up and looking at Levi. "Y-Yes Lieutenant?!" He said panicking slightly, Levi threw a punch to his cheek and uppercut him making him fall back on the bed. "You did this, didn't you?!" Levi growled, Eren rubbed his cheek and looked at Levi. "N-No?! I.. um.." The taller male stuttered with his words and Levi lifted him up by his shirt punching him again.

"Hurry up and change me back, idiot!" He hissed tail flicking in his pants, Eren pushed him back slightly feeling a sweat drop slide down his temple, "I-In a f-few weeks okay?! I still haven't got what I need!" Levi glared hard at him before letting go of his shirt and moving away from him tail curling around his leg, he looked at Eren crossing his arms.

"Why did you think it was a good idea?" Levi said his voice dripping with hatred, Eren sat up and let out a shaky breath, "I was on the roof at the time with Jean and dropped the dust, alright? Horseface Jean just has to make another one to make you turn back." Eren said calmly, Levi looked down at the ground. "..How long will that take, Eren?" He said quietly, Eren thought for a moment.

The original dust took a week, Eren didn't know if Jean could brew it up fast enough. He then noticed the ears on Levi's head flatten and grabbed the man's arm pulling him on his lap even though he kept hitting his chest and trying to push him off.

Eren moved his hand to his head scratching behind his ear to calm him down and Levi pouted letting out soft purrs as Eren started to think of the things he could do to keep his Heichou calm.

Levi studied the others face as he thought, it was calming but a nice sight. Levi couldn't help but let his cat senses come in and gently nuzzle his nose against Eren's cheek seeing his eyebrows furrow. Eren looked at Levi with a bit of shock. "Um.." Levi stayed quiet as he rested his head on Eren's shoulder letting the other douse in his thoughts again.

Jean rushed in, "Eren! I fo-" He looked at the two and Eren jumped looking at Jean, "Uh.. I found the ingredients.. But not a lot." He said, Levi's ear tilted slightly hearing Jean and looked at him. Jean smiled nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

"..Should I come in at another time?" Jean said a bit awkwardly, Levi looked at him and grit his teeth as he got off of Eren's lap, "What do you mean you don't have a lot?! You should be working hard to turn me back! This is embarrassing you know!" Levi snapped clenching his hands; Jean held back a giggle at the ears twitching.

"S-Sorry Lieutenant!" He felt a bit confused on why they were sitting like that, he definitely did suspect something but brushed it off. "I'll find more soon I promise!" Jean said with full courage dripping from his words, Levi stood up straight and calmed himself, "..Do it quick." He said before walking away from the two hooligans men. As he walked down the hall his mind swirled with thoughts and sighed.

"Still feeling stressed, Lieutenant?" Petra's voice rang; Levi didn't stop walking hearing footsteps behind him. "Yes.. Of course." He said in usual cold tone. Petra noticed something different, "Lieutenant?" Levi stopped and she ran into him, she backed up a bit and Levi turned around, Petra put a hand on his head, "Have you gotten even.. Shorter?" She said letting out a small giggle.

Levi noticed he was looking up, he let out a gasp. "Oh.. No no this can't.." He turned away and kept walking ending up in his room, he slammed the door shut and Petra giggled more.

Levi sat on the bed annoyed with himself and laid on his back propping one leg up moving the second leg over his knee and arms behind his back as he angrily stared up at the ceiling. _'Maybe if I just lock myself in my room and wait for those two to finish the.. Whatever everything will be okay...' _Levi thought, he smiled a bit at the scenery of being alone and having peace for once.

"Alright.. That's my plan then." Levi said out loud rolling onto his side his tail popping out and swaying against the sheets as he stretched out his body letting out a small meow in the process his cat ears twitching. So far his position was on his belly, he pushed off his boots with some struggle with his feet that barely were to the end of the bed now, his face was buried in the pillow and arms huddled around his head.

His ear twitched at the sound of a bird at the window and lifted his head up staring at it, he had left the two wooden hatchets open so it was almost inside, Levi's tail swayed and he jumped to the bird onto the window and it flew away leaving him hanging on the outside of the building from the window. Levi squirmed slightly and did his best to pull himself up; once he did he rolled onto the ground sighing shakily.

Levi was frightened by that so he scurried under the bed that was high enough so he wouldn't be stuck, or so he thought. After a few more calming breaths he squirmed under the bed trying to get out not noting the screw that hooked on his pants. He clawed at the ground trying to move but heard a soft rip sound and he froze. "..Dammit." He growled.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi rested his chin on the ground puffing his cheeks as he tried to move his tail where the ripping came from which was somewhat hard, once he found it he tried to locate the end of the screw where it caught his pants, he tried to push it off put his tail kept flinching away when it touched the end of the screw, he moved his arm back and grabbed the small part of the ripped cloth and pulled making it rip more as he took it off the screw, he blushed slightly at this silly situation and slowly crawled out of the bed biting his bottom lip. He stood up and closed the hatchets moving a chair against the door as he took off the cape and small jacket; he took off the leather strapping and looked down at his pants going around the small room to find a sewing kit.

Once he did he took off his pants and sat on the bed moving the thread through the needle and starting to sew his pants back up. Once that was finished he put his pants back on glad no one walked in at the time and decided to stay like that laying on the bed once more.

He already found it boring to be alone but it was worth it more than being laughed at, he threw something at the wooden hatchets to open them slightly.

There was a knock at the door and he chewed at his bottom lip, "Yes?" Levi said in a somewhat harsh tone and the person behind the door stayed silent for a moment till speaking up, "Lieutenant?" It was Mikasa, Levi blinked before sighing and standing up and going to the door opening it, Mikasa looked at the ears and flicking tail before looking at Levi's face. "Eren said to check on you.." She said and Levi raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Something about the Neko thing." She said plainly, Levi went to close the door but Mikasa moved her hand against it, "I'm fine, Mikasa." He said. Mikasa frowned and nodded before moving her hand away and letting Levi close the door.

The day seemed to go by slowly as Levi stayed in his room staring up at the ceiling, the next day Levi got up and went to find Jean. Once he did he found him mixing something in a wooden bowl, he went over to the man, "What are you doing?" Jean flinched at the sudden voice and looked at Levi. "I'm still trying to add in the ingredients." He said, Levi looked down at the bowl and moved his finger down to it to pick up the powder from it on his finger and sniffed it, Jean took the moment to move his hand up to Levi's hair and pull one out roughly, Levi squeaked and smacked his hand. "W-Why'd you do that?!" "I had to get something from you! It's what Eren said!" Jean panicked, Levi sighed rubbing his head. "You could have asked me!" "S-Sorry sir!" He put the piece of hair in the mix and crushed it down adding another ingredient, he could feel Levi's glare on him, it was awfully uncomfortable.

Levi turned and walked away starting to think of what else to do, "Hm.."


	9. Chapter 9

Levi noticed there wasn't anything heavy hitting the back of his legs and he looked back seeing the tail gone, he raised an eyebrow and patted his butt to see if he just stuffed it in his pants and forgot but didn't feel anything. "Maybe sniffing that worked.." He whispered, Levi felt a pang of excitement tighten in his chest.

Levi then looked at Hanji who was staring at him with an awkward expression, Levi blushed lightly at the feeling of embarrassment and moved his hands away, "What do you need?" Hanji laughed, "What in the world were you doing?!"

Levi went over to her and pinched her nose, "Be quiet don't laugh at me!" Levi meant to say that as an order but it came out as a whine, Hanji moved his hand away laughing more, "Lieutenant, you're changing back to normal which is good." She said smiling, Levi sighed and nodded slightly. They started to walk down the hall, "I'm sure it'll be done by tomorrow." Levi said, Hanji pursed her lips, "Are you sure? Jean and Eren goof off a lot."

"No, with the scare I did with Jean I'm sure he'll get it done soon." Hanji raised an eyebrow at that, sure Levi was scary but didn't think Jean would be so spooked just by his presence. "Either that or I'll kill them." Hanji smacked the back of Levi's head whom flinched, "Don't talk about that! You need to have confidence in the two, they feel really bad." She nodded.

Levi ended up outside for some fresh air and went to the horse stables to pet and brush one, he sighed looking at one of them and the horse rubbed its nose against Levi's cheek who smiled a bit. He didn't notice a shadow coming up behind him but his ears did pick up the sound of footsteps, he turned around and upper cut the person who was coming up behind him, "Ouch! Levi!" Erwin's voice exclaimed Levi huffed as he landed on the ground; he did have to jump up to get the person… In this case, Erwin.

"..You could have said something!" Levi said with slight panic in his voice as Erwin stood up rubbing his jaw, "Sorry.. But Eren said he had everything done." Levi sighed in relief, "Finally."

He followed Erwin inside to the underground rooms and to the room where Eren and Jean were located, "Oi." Levi said to notify his presence, the two turned around presenting a little test tube that held a powder inside of it, Erwin moved out of the way as Eren put it on his hand that was gloved and moved to Levi blowing the powder onto him. Levi coughed feeling the powder 'accidently' go into his nose and he fell back everything going black.

Eren and Jean looked at him once the powder cleared and their eyes widened.


	10. Chapter 10

Erwin's eye twitch seeing the outcome, "W-Wha-What did you two do.." He struggled to say staring at a passed out Levi. It wasn't any ordinary Levi though.

Eren knelt down in front of Levi picking him up in his palm, he poked Levi's belly who shifted and woke up, "H-Heh?! Why are you so big you brat?!" He yelled, Jean moved over to Eren kneeling down as well and Levi looked at them crossing his arms, he then noticed his tail again and spun around in Eren's palm trying to look at it, "..Looks like it failed.." Jean said, Levi looked at Jean and jumped to his arm climbing up to his head and pulling the hairs on it, "You idiots! I can't believe you screwed it up!" He hissed. "Ouch! I'm sorry sir!" Jean exclaimed

Eren got up going to Erwin, "Um.. Please take care of him for about three days, okay?" Erwin nodded going over to Jean and picking Levi up by his cape and setting him on his shoulder, Levi frowned feeling miserable his ears flattening against his head. After Erwin left the two to start over again he felt Levi climb on top of his head. "I hate you." He said, Erwin chuckled softly as he returned outside.

"Don't worry, Levi." Erwin reassured, Levi sighed. "Whatever." He shifted to lay down on his hair closing his eyes and puffing his cheeks, he heard a gasp and Erwin stopped walking. Levi opened his eyes and saw Petra. "Is that Levi?" She said, Erwin smiled and nodded taking Levi off his head and onto his palm to present it to her, Levi stood up and looked at Petra glaring at her, "Don't you dare laugh.." He growled, Petra moved a finger out to pet his head gently and Levi dropped the glare purring lightly and meowing.

"What happened here?" She said looking up at Erwin as Levi clung onto her finger nuzzling it. "Jean and Eren messed up on the 'spell' so they have to redo it." He explained, Petra nodded, "I see... It must have ticked Levi off."

Levi looked up at Petra and let out a meow to be petted again and she let out a small giggle petting his head. "He's really cute being this small though." She stated, Erwin nodded, "And not so dangerous… Unless he gets on your head." He chuckled, Petra moved Levi onto her hand.

"Mind taking him for a while?" Erwin asked, Petra shook her head, "Not at all!"

Levi was in Petra's room now, he was on the bed and jumping on it. Petra was currently cleaning the room since Levi ordered her to. Levi got on the pillow and sank in flailing his arms and legs seeing he couldn't move now. "O-Oi help me!" He yelled, Petra looked at him. "Eh? Oh!" She quickly went to the pillow and smacked her hand down on one side making Levi fly forward into the blanket and whine.

Petra giggled softly lifting Levi onto his feet who dusted his pants off his tail flicking, "Tsk!" Petra gave him a nervous smile, "Are you okay, Lieutenant?" She asked, Levi crossed his arms and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Once night time came around again Levi was put in Eren's room which he really didn't want to be. He sat on Eren's chest who was lying on the bed on his back. "Oi, Eren." Levi said, Eren opened his eyes looking at Levi. "Yes sir?" Levi crawled over to him and put his foot against his chin, "Don't think I can't still step on you because I'm small." He placed his hands on his hips, Eren smiled a bit laughing slightly. "I know."

Levi nodded once and went back to sitting on Eren's chest scratching behind his ear and lying down, he felt rubbing at his stomach and he refused to let out giggles that were rising in his throat, he turned away kicking at the finger and moved away from it to the side listening to Eren's heartbeat.

Eren watched in interest, Levi then pouted. "Your heartbeat is so loud, Eren." He said, or more like yelled considering he couldn't hear himself. Eren smiled and took Levi by the cape and put him on his head, "Sorry sir."

Levi nuzzled his hair and saw that Eren had fallen asleep, he watched him for a moment till sliding down the pillow and between the crook of his neck and shoulder curling up closing his eyes.

In the morning Eren woke up and stretched, he sat up and looked around his bed to find Levi slightly panicking when he couldn't but then looked at the pillow seeing half of his body was under the pillow and half was out of it. "He must have been cold.." Eren thought out loud and lifted Levi into his hand holding him close and smiling down at his pocket sized Heichou. He wasn't that small but small enough to fit his whole palm.

The neko curled against Eren's chest letting out a purr of content as he opened his eyes, he looked up at Eren and let out a meow for a small greeting and Eren sat on the ground setting him on the bed, Levi stood up and moved to the edge of the bed making sure not to fall as he placed his foot on Eren's nose. "Good morning, brat." He said somewhat shyly, "Good morning sir!" Eren said.

Once Eren did half of his morning routine he lifted Levi onto his shoulder and walked out to the hallway to find his friends. Levi kicked his legs as he sat on Eren's shoulder glaring at everyone that walked by and stared. "Tch.." Eren glanced at him, "What's wrong, Lieutenant?" He asked, Levi shook his head. "Nothing."

Eren could feel the tickle of Levi's hair against his ear and it made him want to swat at Levi considering it was a natural reaction but knew he would possibly kill the neko. He sighed and walked outside seeing no one was out yet, but it was warm.

He moved forward and sat down on some grass, Levi slid off his arm and down onto the grass looking up at Eren who was looking out in the distance, Levi frowned his ears twitching and stood on top of Eren's hand nuzzling his arm, Eren looked down at Levi moving two fingers to his head petting it.


	12. Chapter 12

Levi was tossed to Erwin who tossed him to Petra who tossed him to Hanji, Levi wasn't really fond of being near Hanji in his current state. He was standing on a wood table in the cafeteria they had and Hanji was staring at him.

Levi blinked starting to walk over to one of the tea cups she left, he flinched when Hanji squealed, "Hang on sir! I have a straw!" She got up and ran and after a few minutes she came back with a straw and set it in the tea, Levi glared at her for a moment before taking the straw in his mouth.

Hanji was fascinated by how small Levi was, she didn't think it was possible. She studied his every move and when Levi pulled the straw out he stepped on her hand. "What are you staring at? I'm not that interesting." He said, Hanji lifted him up close to her face. Levi stumbled a bit but kept himself up his tail flicking placing his hands on his hips.

"You are interesting! You're very small!" Hanji said, Levi hissed at her before jumping down to the tea cup taking another drink before going to the bread on the plate, Hanji smiled as he watched her tiny Levi walk around, Levi sat on the plate taking pieces off of the bread. "So.. How did you get small anyway?" Hanji asked after some silence, Levi looked at her swallowing a piece of bread. "Eren and Jean thought they got the powder right and blew it onto me but it didn't work." He said with a slightly angry tone, "I'm not sure why they messed up." He frowned.

Hanji had left the cafeteria and Levi was left alone munching on the bread. But then, Levi was accompanied by Mikasa, he looked at her and she smiled a bit. "Sir, you.. Um.." She didn't know how to say it, Levi raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" Mikasa shifted a bit nervously, "You put on some weight eating that." She noticed it was half gone, Levi went over to her putting the piece in his hand down and Mikasa poked his slightly chubby belly, Levi blushed lightly and hissed, "D-Don't say anything about it! It's not my fault!" He whined.

Mikasa let out a quiet laugh rubbing his head; Levi sat down and pouted but still purred. Mikasa moved the end of her scarf around Levi lifting him up. Levi hugged the cloth around him his eyes drifting shut for a little nap. When he woke up he was outside on a stone wall, he sat up rubbing his head and looked at the many people who were getting a lesson from Erwin. The little heichou stood up and pouted at this, he wanted to teach them too.

He was about the jump off the little wall but then saw it was too high, he grit his teeth and stared at Erwin mocking every move he made.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi was beyond annoyed, he had to literally _meow _to get someone's attention so he could be let down on the ground. He was heading towards the village by himself and found the kids he was supposed to attend to for teaching a lesson to them about the dangers of Titans.

He stood on a box and took in a deep breath, "Listen here!" He yelled, the kids stopped playing and looked down at him squatting down in front of him. Levi looked up at them placing his hands on his hips. He opened his mouth to speak but one of the children poked his stomach and he fell back on his bum, he hissed looking up at the child. "Don't poke me like that!"

"..What is this?!" Another said looking at her friends, there was giggling and they picked Levi up throwing him around like some kind of toy, Levi flailed in the air meowing and yelling. He was getting scared now along with nausea. Eren hurried to the group of kids with Armin and Mikasa, Mikasa quickly grabbed Levi when he was in the air and enclosed her hands around the Corporal.

The kids whined and pulled on Eren's jacket, "Mister mister why'd she take our toy away?!" One complained, Eren sighed and pet their head, "It's not a toy.. Don't worry about it." He smiled. The three got onto the roof and once far away enough Mikasa opened her hands to show Levi sitting up pouting. "Those brats!" He said, Armin looked at Levi taking him in his own hands, "Lieutenant, you have to know kids will be reckless…" Mikasa said, Levi looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Eren." Levi said, Eren got in position, "Yes sir?!" He said in a strong voice, Levi blinked. "Go teach the kids the dangers of Titans."

"Yes sir!" He jumped down with Mikasa to the kids again; Levi looked up at Armin who pet his head. Levi sighed quietly mewing and purring. Armin started walking back to the castle and had Levi on his shoulder who was humming quietly kicking his legs. "S-Sir? How is it being that small?" Levi stopped kicking his legs, "..Scary actually." He said, Armin frowned. "Is that so?" Levi nodded, when he arrived at the village he had almost got stomped on twice and everything was bigger.

Once Levi was safely in his room he sighed laying on the pillow, he heard tapping of boots that got louder and the door slammed open making him jump up in the air in freight and land on the bed, he sat up and hissed, "Who disturbs me?!"

Jean flinched slightly at the hiss and held out a small wooden bowl with blue and yellow powder in it, "..I need something from you."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13 IS DIFFERENT NOW GO LOOK AT THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS**

Levi tilted his head slightly as Jean sat on the bed, "Pull out a fur piece from your tail.." He said a bit nervously, Levi frowned knowing how painful it would be, he nodded and moved his tail in front of him and pulled out a piece of fur flinching.

He got on Jean's thigh and put it in the bowl. Jean took the wooden spoon he had carried and patted it down, Levi got off his lap and stood away from him, Jean blew the dust on him.

Once the dust cleared Jean looked at Levi who was normal now, Levi blinked and sneezed moving his hands on his head feeling no ears and looked behind himself seeing the tail gone. He then looked at Jean hugging him, something out of character. Jean hugged back petting his back. Levi sighed in exhaustion falling back on the bed.

Jean stood up, "Oh, one of the symptoms is getting drowsy, so you might want to sleep out the day." He informed, Levi replied with a small grunt.

The next day Levi felt better; he stood up and stretched sighing quietly. "Lieutenant?" A voice came, Eren's voice. Levi looked to the side and looked at Eren, "You, big trouble.." He said, Eren let out an anxious chuckle and ran quickly away with Levi following him.

Once they were outside Levi was stopped by Erwin who grabbed on his arm, he looked back at Erwin and pulled his arm back rubbing it. "I see you changed to normal, Levi." He smiled, Levi nodded. "Yes.. It feels normal to be back to my normal height." Hanji ran over to Levi and hugged him tightly, "You're back sir! But still small.." She laughed, Levi sighed pushing her off, "I'm not that small!" He argued.

Petra saw Levi and smiled going over to him as well in a calmer approach, she grabbed on Levi's hands who turned his attention to Petra instead of Hanji who was laughing. "I'm glad you're back, Levi." She said, Levi blushed lightly looking away. "Yeah.."

Erwin snickered patting Levi's back who looked at him, he grit his teeth when the taller male winked, he ripped his hands out of Petra's grip and sighed. "There's work to be done, let's hurry with it." He said. The three nodded and ran off to their stations, aside from Erwin who followed Levi to his next task. 

Levi slightly smiled, he was glad to be human and not be made fun of anymore. It was nice to know that he could at least go around and not worried about getting stomped on or worry about hiding a tail and pair of ears. Erwin noticed the happiness and chuckled softly.


End file.
